the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie (2018 film)/Credits
Here are the full credits of Eddie's First Movie (2018). First Part of the Credits Directed by Robert Zemeckis Produced by Nicholas Stoller Robert Zemeckis Written by Bill Scollon Screenplay by Henry Zwick Chris Wedge Executive Producers Christopher Meledandri Chris Wedge Robert Zemeckis Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Production Designer Christopher Miller Editor Tim Mertens Costume Designer Penny Rose Based on the book by Stan Lee and Illustrated by Nora Voutas Music by Henry Jackman Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisors Chris Wedge Zach A. Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Re-Recording Mixers George Peters Randy Thom Tom Myers Sound Designers Randy Thom Jamie Chung Assistant Sound Designer Larry LaPisco Second Part of the Credits Line Producer Chris Zwick CG Animation and Hi-Tech Effects by Movie Land Digital Production Services Head of Technology Christopher Deavor Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Movie Land Digital Production Services Additional CG Supervisors Modeling Modelers Character Set-up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Animation Character Development Animators Additional Animators Josh Lowden Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Crowd Animation Pipeline Pipeline Artists Character Effects Character Effects Artists Motion Editorial Motion Editors Surfacing Surfacers Rigging Riggers Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic Stereoscopic Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Motion Capture Motion Capture Artists and TDs Production Additional Production Support Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Chief Operating Officer Karl Lagerfeld Senior Advisor Pidge Gunderson Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Marty Heneveld Studio Department Managers Studio Associate Department Manager Evan Rachel Wood Studio Department Coordinators Jennifer Aniston Christopher Rodriguez Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Tyler Kupferer Lead and Specialist Developers Character Development and Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development Christopher Rodriguez Development Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Henry K. Anderson Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants For Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Soundtrack Album on Songs Songs coming soon! This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Special Thanks Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. Animated with Presto Animation System Rendered with RenderMan © 2018 Paramount Pictures Corporation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits